Sleep
by kevin the bird
Summary: Right when Red finished talking, Eric let out a small sigh and his eyes fluttered close, pulling him closer to sleep. Something about feeling the vibrations in their father's chest when he talked put both Eric and Laurie to sleep. It made Kitty laugh because it was something she loved doing when she cuddled with her husband.


As much as Red groaned about watching his kids when his wife went out to do things, he really did enjoy doing it. With Laurie off at a friend's house, Red only had baby duty. He knew with Laurie out of the house, he would get to spend some quality time with his son, even if it was during his naptime.  
As Kitty made her last rounds for everything she needed with baby Eric in her arms, she realized she had everything and she made her way downstairs.  
"Red, honey, I'm going to leave now," Kitty said as she walked over to her husband, who was sitting in the avocado colored chair. She softly handed Eric off to her husband, who in turn took his son into his arms and softly rested him against his chest. He situated Eric so he lying on his stomach against his chest and stomach. Kitty smiled at Red with their baby in his arms and she leaned over and planted a kiss on her husband's cheek.  
"You're adorable," she said as she giggled. He looked down at Eric and felt him cuddle into his chest and he placed both of his hands protectively against his back.

"When are you going to be home?" he asked as he looked up from his son. When he first found out that Kitty was pregnant with a little boy, his heart sore with happiness. He couldn't believe he would actually have someone to play ball with, to fix his car with. It was something he looked forward to.

Right when he finished talking, Eric let out a small sigh and his eyes fluttered close, pulling him closer to sleep. Something about feeling the vibrations in their father's chest when he talked put both Eric and Laurie to sleep. It made Kitty laugh because it was something she loved doing when she cuddled with her husband.

"I won't be long. An hour at the most," she replied as she kissed Red's head and made her way towards the revolving door. But before she could get too far, Red grabbed her waist and pulled her in towards him. Kitty giggled again.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked as she patted the hand on her hip. Red pursed his lips like he wanted a kiss. Kitty just rolled her eyes, leaned down and gave her husband a proper kiss. When Kitty pulled back, Red smiled at her and let her waist go, signaling that it was okay for her to go now. She giggled softly, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping Eric and walked out of the room and went on with what she had to do.

It freaked Red out to be home alone with his son. Sure, he had gone through infancy with his daughter, but she was easy and she actually liked him. But with Eric, it was hard to know if he _actually _liked him. He knew it was irrational to think, especially with how easily he had just put Eric to sleep. All he had to do was say something with Eric lying against his chest and he was almost asleep. But it still made him nervous.

Red replaced his hands protectively against his son, but this time so they where placed under his bottom. He looked down lovingly at his son. It still amazed him that he was able to create such a perfect baby with his wife. He placed a loving kiss on top of Eric's nearly bald head and continued to look at his baby, thinking of all the things he would do with Eric when he was older. He was glad he had a little girl first, but there where certain things that he would never be able to do with her that he would be able to do with Eric and that brought Red so much excitement.

With the heat radiating from the baby on his chest and the quietness of the house, Red fell asleep. He could fall asleep in any situation and the one he was in at that moment, content with a baby on his chest, was the perfect one. An hour passed by and Kitty walked into the house, calling out her husband's name. When she didn't get an answer, she walked into the living room, grocery bags in her hands. She immediately spotted Red sleeping with Eric still on his chest, also asleep. Her heart melted at the image in front of her and she put the grocery bags down and rushed to get the camera. When she had it, she took a picture and then set the camera down on the coffee table. She then walked in front of her husband kissed him on the lips, knowing it would wake him up. When she needed him to wake up quickly, she would often kiss her husband instead of waking him up like she normally would. However, it was starting to become a habit to wake him up like that.

Red woke up and kissed Kitty back, smiling into the kiss. He laughed when Kitty pulled back.

"You're already back?" he asked sleepily. That was when Kitty laughed.

"You slept the entire time I was gone?" she asked as she sat on Red's knees. Eric was still asleep; the soft vibrations from Red's chest soothed him so he stayed asleep.

"I guess I did," Red replied. "Do you need help?" he asked as he looked at the grocery bags that Kitty had left on the ground. Red placed his loving hands across Eric's small back and moved him around so he could hold Eric while he was standing up.

"Don't get up, honey," Kitty said as she shook her head. "We don't want to wake the baby up," she added as she lovingly kissed Eric's head before standing up from Red's lap.

"He still has a half hour before his nap is over," Red said as he looked at his wife, wanting to help her, even if it meant keeping her company. "Just let me keep you company. I promise I'll be careful," he said as he gave Kitty his best puppy eyes, something he knew she could never resist. Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said. He could always convince her. He had that hold on her that she couldn't resist. Red smiled, stood up carefully and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Kitty kissed him back. After a few loving seconds, Kitty pulled away, grabbed the grocery bags and walked into the kitchen, Red following close behind. The two of them then went on with their day happily.


End file.
